Woodcutting Guild
The Woodcutting Guild is a members-only guild located in the south-western corner of Hosidius. In order to enter the guild, players must have at least level 60 in Woodcutting (which can be boosted), as well as 75% Hosidius favour . While inside the guild, players will receive an invisible +7 level boost to their Woodcutting. This boost will stack with any existing boosts the player already has , such as the visible +3 boost from using the dragon axe's special attack. However, the invisible boost will not allow a player to perform actions above their base level. In addition, although boosting above 99 in Woodcutting normally would have no effect on gathering rates, an exception is made while in the guild, which allows players to gather logs at a faster rate with a boosted Woodcutting level (both visible and invisible) above 99 by either the dragon axe or woodcutting cape . Entering the Woodcutting Guild is a task in the hard Kourend & Kebos Diary. Travel * Use a skills necklace to teleport directly outside the front gate. * Teleport to House while the player's POH is in Hosidius. Redirecting a Teleport to house tablet to a Hosidius teleport tablet via the use of a scroll of redirection works as well. * Use Xeric's talisman to teleport to Xeric's Lookout and run south. * Use a fully grown spirit tree to teleport north-east of the guild entrance. Requires 83 Farming. * Casting Kourend Castle Teleport and running south. Requires reading Transportation incantations. * Lovakengj Minecart Network, which is a network of tunnels beneath Great Kourend that can be unlocked by speaking to Miriam with 65% Lovakengj favour. *Use Rada's blessing to teleport to Kourend Woodland and run northeast to enter through the back. Features Trees Within the guild players can find the following types of trees: *11 Trees *4 Oak trees *7 Willow trees *13 Maple trees *17 Yew trees *8 Magic trees *2 Redwood trees (24 walls to chop) Ent dungeon The Woodcutting Guild dungeon found below the guild can be accessed through the cave entrance near the sawmill. There are 22 Ents that resides within the dungeon. It is the only place outside the Wilderness where players can kill and woodcut the Ent remains. Unlike the Wilderness Ents, the Ents in the dungeon will only reward one noted log instead of two for every successful chop. Players can also find a bank in the south-west section of the dungeon. Sawmill There is a sawmill available for use, which is much closer to the bank compared to the main sawmill north-east of Varrock. Perry's Chop-chop Shop Perry's Chop-chop Shop can be found by the entrance inside the guild. Perry's axe shop is the only shop in RuneScape that sells rune axes along with all the other metal axes, excluding dragon and black axes. Within the shop, there is also a lesser known bank deposit box, that is not shown on the minimap, which is convenient for the 3 yew trees directly north of the shop and the 1 yew tree and several maple trees west of the shop. Shrine s to the shrine.]] The shrine is a large bird's nest located outside the entrance to the Ent dungeon. It is marked by the on the minimap. Players can offer bird eggs, to receive 100 Prayer experience, bird nest, containing tree seeds and fruit tree seeds. There is also a 1/300 chance of receiving a piece of the evil chicken outfit for each egg offered. Personalities *Berry *Guildmaster Lars *Murfet *Nesty *Kai *Forester *Perry References Category:Old School-exclusive content